


pillow haven

by rackam



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Motorboating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rackam/pseuds/rackam
Summary: Aoidos never liked cute things or radiant summers, but he liked playing with fire.Rackam happens to be all three.





	pillow haven

**Author's Note:**

> i just want them to cuddle...

Aoidos never liked cute things or radiant summers, but he liked playing with fire.

Rackam happens to be all three.

Warm daylight glooms over red decor in Aoidos’ bedroom, away from coddling fans and rash schedules. His temporary house isn’t meant for two people, but the soft finger curling his hair tells him otherwise.

It slides down his lower back—breaks long, red strands like a comb.

A maroon bean chair snugs the two together like a cocoon, both seeped in each other’s arms.

Rackam winces when Aoidos elbows his side trying to sit up. Aoi shifts until he lays on top of him.

He sinks even further in red cotton plush and the pain somewhat flees. Aoidos crawls over him, groans an apology and leans back down.

Rackam huffs, murmurs something about caution when his neck suddenly warms again. His legs spread wider, allowing his entire front for maximum cuddling.

Aoi makes a human makeshift cover on his body and slithers himself into a tight hug. He feels like a red bamboo tree when Rackam clings to him with all subtlety he can muster.

Rackam would never admit it, but he softens just a bit when a hand pads the back of his head. Aoi softly combs the inner locks of his hair and he wants to melt.

The petting stops and he meets Aoi’s gaze.

“Feeling better?” Aoidos says.

“Not after six seconds ago...” Rackam winces again, feels a slight burn on his waist.

Aoidos sucks his teeth and lays another hand where it hurts, leaning close. “Sorry,” he mumbles, hand squeezes gently. “Here.”

The puff of his cheeks rise and Rackam squints when Aoidos coats him in soft, gentle kisses—on his nose, brow, cheekbone, then finally his mouth.

The kiss was slow. Aoi prods a tongue until he shies open, tongue gentle and careful not to bite anywhere. Aoidos loves him for it.

Warm air fill his lips as they pull away, scented primrose tickle his nose and his eyes meet a golden color.

Rackam’s eyes are brown, yet Aoidos suddenly wants to bask in his sunlight.

Rackam stiffens when lips sink down his neck in soft, subtle pecs, until they reach lower—

His chest squeezes and he sighs at the warmth of Aoidos’ face fluffing his chest.

Rackam tries his best not to smile and fails terribly. “Did you just motorboat me?”

His shirt tickles and feel small heaves when Aoidos starts giggling. “I’m paying my respects.”

“To whom?”

“The gods who blessed your beautiful figure.”

He breaks in small laughter. “You did _not_ just kiss me there—oh my god,”

Aoi grins and squeezes again to claim his territory. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

And Rackam laughs—beams the softest, cheekiest smile Aoidos has ever seen.

Aoidos withdraws from his pillow haven to the light in his eyes, an alternative radiance he’ll never grow tired of.

Their smiles lean each other in another kiss, Aoi laps his tongue and breathes what smells like sweet nectar.

It’s strange. His temporary house isn’t meant for two people and it feels hot as summer, yet Aoidos seems... relaxed.

It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still not done laughing over “pillow haven”
> 
> rackam tiddies... breathe if you agree


End file.
